


Nameless

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: Finn Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injured Rose, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Rose wakes up on the Millennium Falcon





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> *director: introduces a character to detract from finn/rey  
> *me: why not both??

Rose woke up with a cold press against her forehead. It felt nice even though the rest of her body was burning up from the cuts and lacerations she’d received in the crash. She wasn’t totally conscious for a while until she realized she needed to use the restroom. Instead of saying anything, she just started pushing away the cold press, assuming it was a medbot, when she realized she wasn’t in any kind of sickbay at all and that there were all kinds of resistances fighters in various states of dishevelment and disarray scattered around the...somewhat dingy ship.

“Where am—” she started but then saw Rey,  Resistance hero and known Force-user, sitting right  _ there _ on the bed with her. “Oh.”

“How are you feeling?” Rey asked, her big eyes earnest.

Rose felt herself absolutely struck by Rey’s presence. The woman was even more beautiful in person and she was feeling quite awestruck to just be in her proximity.

“I’m…” Rose floundered. “I’m okay…” she trailed off before “where’s Finn?” Then, she nearly banged her head against the surface above the bed trying to sit up.

Rey snickered just a little but mostly tried to shush her and push her back down on the bed, gently. “Finn is fine, thanks to you.”

Rose saw adoration in Rey’s eyes...but no, it had to be her imagination, right?

“Right now, he’s up with Poe in the cockpit. Poe has some  _ words _ for Finn on flying and self-sacrifice, from what I heard.” Rey raised her eyebrows just a little, exchanging a knowing look with Rose.

“Do you suppose I could talk to him next?” She asked.

“I don’t see why not. He seemed pretty reluctant to leave you when you were still unconscious.”

“Thank you.” Rose smiled, “now, could you tell me where the bathroom is on this kriffin ship?”

 

…

 

When Finn came and found her later on, Rose got nervous but was happy to see him regardless. She was so glad and relieved when he, of his own volition, leaned down and gave her an intense hug.

“I’m glad to see you up.” He said.

“Thanks.” She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. “I’m glad to be up.”

“So, Rey’s taking good care of you?”

“Very good,” Rose admitted. “Hey Finn, listen…” she trailed off, nerves rising up again.

Finn looked at her expectantly, bit interrupting.

“I’m sorry I kissed you earlier. It was unprofessional and uncalled for. I was just...feeling really emotional and—”

Finn cut her off, waving a dismissive hand. “It’s totally okay.” He admitted. “I liked it.”

Rose sighed in relief. “Oh, thank the gods. I don’t regret it at all. But, is it bad if,” she paused and looked around the room to make sure no one else was listening, “I also want to kiss Rey?”

Finn laughed, a beautiful and warm sound. “Not at all!” He admitted. “I definitely do too!”

They both laughed and Finn took her hand. It was the start of something, nameless but comforting. For all of them.


End file.
